


More Of You

by Bircjosta



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Just Some Nice Love, M/M, Romance, They're Great Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bircjosta/pseuds/Bircjosta
Summary: One month. It's been one month since they saw each other in person; work had gotten in the way. But now they were here, and they were here together, and they're finally able to do what they've wanted to for a long while.Or,Hugo, Raúl, and their first time.





	More Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. I know I say this all the time, but I'm so happy I was able to write this. I care about these two so much, and I want to write more about them. Let me know if you'd like me to, and I hope you enjoy this!

Raúl tilted his head so he could kiss deeper, melting into it; he would never be over how full and soft Hugo’s lips were. Raúl rested his hands on his cheeks, feeling the stubble under his thumbs as he stroked them. He moved from the couch and straddled Hugo’s lap. Hugo wrapped his arms around Raúl’s waist, gentle and secure.

Hugo pulled away and dotted kisses along Raúl’s jaw and chin, moving to his neck.

“Can I…?” Hugo panted.

“Yes, please…” Raúl breathed.

He laughed lightly when Hugo kissed his neck; his moustache tickled Raúl’s sensitive skin. He could feel Hugo smile against his neck, which made him kiss more, which led to both men falling into a fit of giggles. It died down after a moment, and Raúl rested his forehead against Hugo’s.

“Hi.”

“Hi, is this okay?”

“More than okay. I missed you,” Raúl said, running his hands down his cheeks to his shoulders.

“I missed you too. But all our work is over now, and I get to do this,” Hugo lent in and pecked Raúl’s lips.

“And I get to do this,” Raúl pecked back.

Their small kisses turned into longer ones, and Raúl could feel his body grow hotter; Hugo’s did too. Craving more, he rolled his body against Hugo’s who pulled him closer, longing for more of his, more of him.

Raúl pulled back, their breaths mingling.

“Upstairs?”

Hugo’s tongue darted over his lips, smirking, “let’s go.”

Raúl slid off Hugo’s lap and offered him his hand. Hugo took it and headed upstairs. They reached his room and Hugo closed the door behind him and pulled Raúl into an embracing kiss. Raúl ran a hand through his thick, soft hair, making the tie holding Hugo’s bun come loose and his tresses fall to his shoulders. Raúl hummed into the kiss when he felt Hugo’s hands drift lower, just to the top of the curve of his butt.

“Let’s…let’s go to the bed, it’s probably a bit more comfortable, yeah?” Hugo panted.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Raúl breathed. He took Hugo’s hands, gently pulling him to the bed; he miscalculated the distance, for the back of his knees knocked against the edge, making him fall backwards, taking Hugo with him. They landed on the bed with a soft _thud_.

“Oh, god! I’m so sorry,” Hugo said, scrambling off top of Raúl and resting next to him.

“No, no, it’s my fault, I wasn’t paying attention. I was too busy staring into your eyes,” Raúl breathed, though his voice was full of mirth.

“Oh, my god…” Hugo groaned.

“It’s true!”

“Well, I’ll be honest, I wasn’t paying attention either; I was staring at your lips so much I didn’t tell you that you were going to fall over.”

“Oh, you were staring at my lips, were you?” Raúl said, smirking.

Hugo scooted closer, “yeah, I was. How can I not? They’re so soft and amazing, I just want to kiss them again.”

“Well, you should,” Raúl said, and Hugo closed the distance between them and captured his lips.

They kissed again, beginning to intertwine, when their crotches brushed each other. They pulled back, gasping, and looked down; they were both tenting in their pajama pants.

After a few beats, Raúl looked up and gently tilted Hugo’s chin so he looked at him; he could see a tinge of pink under that tawny skin, and his face was as warm as Raúl’s.

“Do you want to…?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” Hugo replied.

“Just like we talked about?”

“Just like we talked about.”

Smiles grew on Hugo and Raúl’s lips, and they huffed out a laugh. Raúl sat up and scooted back until his back was against the pillows, and he pulled his shirt over his head. Hugo crawled further on the bed and opened the drawer in the nightstand, pulling out a box of condoms and bottle of lube.

“Oh, there’s something I want to do first; turn on the lamp there?” Hugo asked. Raúl switched it on.

“Thanks,” Hugo swung off the bed and hurried over to the light switch by the door, flipping it off. The room was dim now, warm and soft.

“Ooh, how ambient,” Raúl hummed.

“I figured you would want something not as harsh; u-unless you like the ceiling lamp in which case I can—”

“No, no! I love this, I love everything about this.”

Hugo smiled softly and returned to bed, stripping off his t-shirt in transit and tossing it carelessly. Raúl leant further back into the pillows and opened his arms; Hugo molded into them, sighing when he felt his skin against Raúl’s. Raúl was still struck by how they fit together, like puzzle pieces; he spread his legs and allowed Hugo to move in closer. They kissed languidly, bodies moving against each other; Raúl’s hands glided through Hugo’s hair once more, and Hugo ran his hands on Raúl’s shoulders and down his torso and tummy, resting his hand on his thigh. A grind of the hips reminded them of the aching frictions between them, and they pulled back, moaning.

“We should get these pants off, yeah?” Raúl said.

“Oh, yes. Worst invention ever, if you ask me.”

There was so much warmth and joy in that room. There was a giddy, electric excitement between them, though they moved slowly and tenderly. Hugo and Raúl talked about a night like this for weeks, swapping what they liked and what they didn’t, learning more about each other, calmly and casually at their houses or over text when a question popped up in someone’s head. The trust and patience that ran through the veins of those talks only made Raúl fall in love with Hugo more. There was one day, where Raúl told him that it had been 13 years since he’d last been with someone; his voice was small and his head was down when he said it, ashamed for some reason, fearing the worst. But when Hugo tilted his chin up and told him it was okay with soft eyes and an even softer voice, Raúl felt a weight lift from his shoulders and he hugged him. When he heard that, he know he would be safe and okay with him, that he would be in good hands.

Those hands were here, now, running a hand along Raúl’s bare, soft, hairy thigh, while he dotted kisses on the other one, spreading him.

“You’re so stunning,” Hugo whispered, gazing up at him from his legs.

“_You’re_ the stunning one,” Raúl said, reaching down and stroking his cheek.

Hugo chuckled lowly, “we can both be stunning, then.”

“Good plan.”

Hugo kissed Raúl’s inner thighs, and Raúl’s moan turned into a laugh. He couldn’t help himself, he was so happy.

Hugo’s fingers were warm and big, calloused in places from where he worked with his miniatures. Raúl’s hips rose to meet Hugo’s slick finger inside him, and he had a hold around his shoulder, keeping him close.

“I’m not…I’m not gonna last if…if we keep it up like this. I need…I—I need…”

“I know, Raúl, I know what you need.” Hugo unwrapped himself from Raúl and rose to his haunches. Raúl followed and sat up, taking the condom off the nightstand.

“I want…I want to put it on you,” he said softly.

Hugo nodded and spread his legs; Raúl felt no shame at biting his lip when he looked down and saw Hugo’s cock, hard and heavy. He smirked when he saw Hugo’s eyes flutter closed and head slowly roll back when he gave his cock a slow stroke. When he heard the breathy moan that left his lips, his own cock twitched.

Raúl rolled the condom over his cock, and leant up to kiss Hugo, softly.

“I’d like to lie down, if that’s okay,” he whispered.

“Of course that’s okay,” Hugo replied.

Raúl rested back against the pillows, and Hugo moved between his legs, hovering over him and balancing on his elbows.

Hugo was a comforting weight over Raúl, the pressure was calming his buzzing nerves. Their breathes mingled together, and Raúl could feel Hugo’s heartbeat against his chest. It was beating just as fast as his.

They both shuddered and groaned when Hugo entered him, the sensation almost knocking them off their axis. Hugo buried his head in Raúl’s shoulder, his breath hot and ragged against Raúl’s neck. Raúl felt hot all over, like he was being engulfed in flames. But at the same time, he never wanted to leave that fire.

“Oh my god, Raúl,” Hugo groaned.

“K—kiss me…”

Hugo pulled away from Raúl’s shoulder and kissed him, grounding him. He shifted his body slightly and made Raúl whimper, nerves buzzing.

“I’m sorry,” Hugo said.

“N-nothing to be sorry for…it just took me by surprise. Let’s…can we stay like this for a second?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

It didn’t take long to get used to the feeling, soon Raúl was sliding his hips upward to go deeper. When Hugo started to move, Raúl wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Hugo embraced him, closer. Raúl felt his eyes go misty, he felt so safe.

“Tell me what you want,” Hugo breathed.

“More of this, of you. _Please…_”

Hugo’s thrusts became quicker, harder, and soon the room was filled with their breathy moans and deep sighs. Raúl’s hand roamed Hugo’s strong back, growing sticky from sweat, and his other found Hugo’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together.

“Hugo…Hugo…”

“I’ve got you,” he murmured, planting his lips on Raúl’s forehead.

“I think I’m…I’m gonna…I’m gonna…”

“Let go…just let go, Raúl. I—I’ll catch you.”

A few moments later and Raúl arched his back, a cry crackling from this throat. Through the stars that lined his vision, he saw Hugo, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut as a whimpering moan left his lips. They sighed and relaxed, Raúl pulling Hugo down on top of him, kissing him deeply, languidly, trying to catch their breath.

Hugo rolled off Raúl and sat up, taking his hand and kissing it; a kiss that said, “I’ll be right back,” before hobbling to the bathroom. He returned with the condom gone, a damp washcloth, and glass of water.

Hugo took a sip, as did Raúl, and began to wipe away at his stomach and chest. Neither one had to say anything, they talked about this part of the night too, what the two liked to do to come down from it all.

Cleaned and hydrated, Raúl laid back down, opening his arms.

“Come here,” he murmured. Hugo joined the embrace and rubbed a hand along Raúl’s spine, making sure to put comforting pressure there.

“I…so like I’m not sure if this is a normal thing to say but…thank you? Do people say thank you after sex?”

“I mean, I can’t say I’ve ever said it before, but I think you just started a trend. Thank you, that was…that was wonderful.”

“You’re welcome, you’re very, _very_ welcome,” Raúl chuckled, pillowing his head on Hugo’s chest.

“In…but seriously, I didn’t think I would ever do this again and…you made me feel really good, about all of it, even talking about it. I’m…I’m so happy that I did this with you.”

“Oh, Raúl. I’m happy, too…I love you,” Hugo breathed, kissing his forehead.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
